


wild hearts can't be broken

by greenmeadow (byzinha)



Series: 2nu week 2017 [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2nu week, Birthday, Gen, Phase Four (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/greenmeadow
Summary: or a talk under the stars





	wild hearts can't be broken

**Author's Note:**

> so, for a moment there I thought I wasn’t going to finish this 2nu week with a birthday fic, but somehow I managed, even if a couple of days late. it’s so sad that this week was ruined for so many people, passionate fans of the band, really, but anyway. here it is, the last fic.
> 
> I’ll stay clear of gorillaz for a while again, because it’s the sane thing to do, but for those who read my things and don’t hate me without knowing me, thanks ^^
> 
> see you guys around :)

“Seven?”

“Assassin training, but one of the staff slipped a taiyaki under my pillow with a ‘happy birthday’ note.”

“Taiyaki? Never had one.”

“Remind me when we tour in Asia.”

“Sure.”

“…”

“Seventeen?”

“Planning my scape out of hell. Definitely not a fun one.”

“Sucky.”

“Very sucky.”

“Sorry, luv.”

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago.”

“Yeah, it was. Ten years.”

“Fuck, time flies.”

“It does.”

“Stop looking at me like that, weirdo.”

“It’s just…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Nothing! I’m old, it’s all.”

“Toochi! You’ll be _forty_!”

“Shhh, don’t laugh. Anyway. Twenty-seven?”

“Best one so far.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Glad you’re home.”

“Me too, D. Me too.”


End file.
